Doctor Who Songfics
by xPinkRocksMySocksx
Summary: A series of songfics! Please R&R.! Rated T incase of slight swearing.
1. Who Knew

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters or scenes in this songfic._–not happy-_

**A/N: **A random little songfic I came up with, fits pretty well. Set after Doomsday, with the Doctor and Rose looking back through their adventures. Sorry if some of the scenes are wrong.

* * *

Who Knew

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around_

Rose. In a basement full of living shop window dummies. Moving in for the kill, then suddenly, a hand slipped into hers. She looked round to see a strange man and he said one word, just one word. _Run._

_Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

She believed every little thing he told her about the universe. About his beliefs. About his people. She believed his ninth form and his tenth.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

She promised him forever. She would never leave him. Ever. She came back when he sent her home. She risked everything to see him.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

She remembered all the silly times they had. In Cardiff, with Jack. Raxacoricofallapatorious. New Earth. The way he joked with Daleks, the most deadly race in the universe.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

She thought they had forever. Or she would have told him sooner. How long are you gonna stay with me? He had asked. Forever, she replied. But the universe just wasn't big enough for the both of them. They should have known.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

She would never forget him. **How** could she forget him? She'd never forget that day at Bad Wolf Bay either.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and_

But Jackie Tyler knew. Something that good could never last. It pained her to see her daughter taken away god-knows-where doing god-knows-what. But she stayed silent. She never told her daughter it wouldn't last. If she did, she wouldn't accept it. She would never accept it.

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

She'd never had a proper kiss with him. All those times she wanted to. She held back, now she wishes she hadn't. She could remember a fuzzy, burning kiss on the Gamestation. And Cassandra used her body, but she had never kissed him on her free will.

_My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

She missed him. He missed her.

But the universe moves on. She must move on from him. But at least she said those three little words, even if he didn't say them back.

_I love you._

* * *

How was that? I know I'm not the greatest at these things, but what the hell !

Reviews are love. And I welcome reviews that tell me where and how I went wrong.

Thankss !

x


	2. How To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do _not _own Doctor Who (

**A/N:** Just a little songfic I decided to do when listening to How To Save a Life!

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"Doctor, I need to talk to you, _alone,"_ said Rose, implying that Mickey was not invited.

"Um, ok," The Doctor replied. They walked into Rose's bedroom and shut the door. The Doctor smiled at Rose and said, "What is it, I can tell by the look on your face that is isn't good."

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

"Well, I guess you're right about that. What the _hell_ were you thinking? Jumping through the Time Window! Not even telling me and Mickey where you were going! _Five and a half hours we waited!_ Five and a half! We didn't think you would get back! Is this the way you're going to treat me? Swanning off with a French bird too! Now I understand how Sarah Jane felt! You can take me straight home if you think you can treat me like crap!" and with that, Rose stormed out.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"I thought it was a talk. I never got a word in edgeways," mumbled the Doctor. Shit, he thought to himself. She wants to go home! What the hell have I done to her? She's never wanted to go home before, no matter how bad things got. But then, I'm not good at emotional stuff.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence_

Hmm, I think I know how to get on her good side but hell, I am _not_ facing Jackie Tyler! thought the Doctor.

"Rose? _Rose?_ Where are you?" he called.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rose heard him calling her. Shit, she thought. I am _not _letting him back in my good books. He's taking me home and if my mum sees him, better for me and worse for him.

She slammed her hand down on the table and stood up. "What the _hell _is with that pathetic voice? 'Rose! Rooose! Come here I want to make you jealous by swanning off with another French tart!'" she imitated.

"Rose, I want to take you shopping!"

"PISS OFF!"

That did it, thought the Doctor. TARDIS?

Yes? He heard her voice in his head.

Don't take Rose home!

It's what she wants, but trust me, she'll come running back after a while. Take her home.

_Fine! _And if I get slapped … I'll…I'll slap her back!

A rumbling noise came from deep in the TARDIS. He got that she was laughing at him.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on the Powell Estate. 

"Thank god," Rose murmured and ran up to her flat.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

"Mum! Mum!"

"What is it sweetheart? What's wrong?" said Jackie as she hugged Rose.

Rose broke down and then began explaining everything that was wrong. Everything this new new Doctor had done that the old Doctor didn't. She didn't know that the Doctor was outside the door listening.

He slid down the door with a thump. Oh god, he thought, I'm such a twat. What've I done?

Rose heard the thump and yanked the door open. The Doctor stood up quickly and braced himself when he saw Jackie.

_THWACKK!_

"OWWW!" yelped the Doctor. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right for what you done to my daughter. And there's more where that came from!"

At that moment, Mickey ran out of the TARDIS.

"What happened?" he called up.

"Nothing! The Doctor got what he deserved that's all!" said Jackie.

"Yeah, yeah I did deserve it but it HURT!"

"Sorry, did the almighty Time Lord just admit he deserved one of my mums slaps?" asked Rose sarcastically.

"Yes, I did actually. Because I've been a complete prat to you. I should've told you where I was going and… I shouldn't have snogged Reneitte. But she was just sort of coming at me and-"

"Shut up with the excuses _please?_" said Rose, with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, ok. But the real question still stands. Will you keep travelling with me? Please?" pleaded the Doctor.

"…Ok. I didn't really mean it about not wanting to stay anyway. Just promise me though, tell me where you're going in future, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" beamed the Doctor. Anything to have Rose back.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"I knew you'd go with him. You're never gonna stay are you? Ever! And what about me, Doctor? Do I get to come with you again?" blurted out Mickey.

"Well, yeah sure Mickey. If ya want!" replied the Doctor. "Anyway, back to the TARDIS!" Incase Jackie changes her mind about letting Rose come…

In the TARDIS… 

"Ooh thank god we got away…you're mum can be a right…" the Doctor just realised he'd said that out loud.

"What did you just say?!" demanded Rose.

"I- nothing, nothing! Just saying how…er…hard your mum can slap if she wants to!" lied the Doctor.

"No you weren't! Don't lie to me Doctor. You were about to say something about my mum being a bitch or something weren't you? Well I can slap _twice_ as hard as her! Wanna feel?" and with that, the Doctor felt the Tyler slap for the second time in half an hour.

God, where did they learn to slap so hard? He wondered.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Rose, now listen. I know you've been under stress these past few days but you don't have to take it out on me!"

"Sorry… I've been a bitch."

"It's ok but you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah!" And they both hugged and it ended happily ever after.

_How to save a life (8)_

* * *

**AN**: Sorry I just had to write that lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please…no flames! All the usual stuff! xoxoxox 


	3. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who blah blah blah...**

**A/N: A little OneShot songfic I thought up in the bath! It's about Rose, before she meets the Doctor, and she's pretty bored of life just being the same everyday.**

* * *

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

Every morning. Wake up, get dressed, go to the shop. How boring, thought Rose Tyler. Why can't there be something else? Something better. Like, discovery. She always wanted to be the first person to see something, then she could tell everyone about it. But sadly, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Or so she thought.

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

Why was she so bored? All her friends coped well, doing all the everyday stuff. But not her. Why? What was so different about her? No A-levels, nothing. If her mum knew this, she would simply scoff. And that made Rose even sadder.

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

She stared in the mirror brushing her hair, not knowing that later her life was about to change forever. She gave her mum a kiss, grabbed her keys, and walked out.

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Her mum was pretty sick of her being bored, to be honest. She didn't see how everyone else could get on with life and her daughter couldn't.

Later that night, when Rose finished work, a security guard waved the lottery money in her face. She went downstairs to Wilson's office, but he wasn't there. She went into the large storeroom, and it began.

* * *

How was that? Hate it? Love it (hopefully…) Please reply: 


	4. A Whole New World

**A/N: Songfic to Aladdin's 'A Whole New World'. I heard it and thought it fitted perfectly !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyyyything got it?**

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

He'd asked her to travel with him, to see the universe. She'd turned him down. But he wasn't beaten that easily. He went back, and told her it travelled in time. She left her boyfriend and ran aboard. The joy he experienced was magical.

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

She loved travelling with him, and she'd said so herself, not long after his regeneration. He showed her every corner of the universe.

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

"_Fantastic"_ he would say, and she'd laugh. How he loved that laugh. She must've thought she was dreaming, some of his other companions did! It was too good to be true.

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

They were in love, and they knew it. But if only they'd said it before. But they didn't think it would end.

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

She absolutely adored travelling through time and space in a magical machine. He showed her there was more to life, if you looked hard enough. He gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside which she loved.

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

She couldn't go back to her mum, her friends, her boyfriend. As much as she loved them, she could honestly say she loved travelling and _him_ more. And her mother knew it.

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Everything came as a surprise, but she loved every moment of it. New planets to explore, spaceships, spacestations…everything.

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

_You and me _she had whispered once, quiet enough for no one to hear. But he heard her, and smiled. He whispered it back and meant it. And they moved on. Because that was who they were.

_The stuff of legends._

But legends always have happy endings…

--

**How was that? Please review ;) and I shall love you for all eternity!**

**x**


End file.
